Changing The World
by Hliang
Summary: What does one have to do to change the world? Intelligence? Strength? Supporters? Maybe all of them! Robin wants to change the world, with Zoro by her side and many others... She might just be able to do it, Criminal Organization AU ZoRo mainly, The tiniest evidence of ZoNa, Pls RnR - Rating has gone up to M
1. Why?

**AN: This is something new from me, I hope this story can get lots of people reading, I personally enjoyed writing this chapter, if I get enough to support I would turn this into a series,**

 **lets hope it becomes a very long series :D**

 **Please review if you like the story, some characters might be OOC and I also added some OCs as well,**

 **Anyways Enjoy!**

 **:D**

Changing The World

Chapter 1 - Why?

"Robin go wake up Zoro for me, breakfast is ready,"

"OK Sarah!"

Robin rushed up the stairs and then came to a stop in the corridor,

The name 'Zoro' printed on the wall was strangely comforting, most children would have ran off by now, but Robin was different.

Robin opened the door slowly and looked around the room,

The curtains were closed but she can see clearly,

The walls were white and wooden swords were stood up against the wall,

She looked over to the bed and could see a tiny bit of green on the other side,

She walked towards the bed and opposite her was a boy with light green hair,

Sitting against the bed up right whilst sleeping, it was definitely a habit of Zoros

She smiled and poked his cheek whilst laying on his bed,

"Zoro?...wake up sleepy head,"

Zoro opened his eyes slowly and looked to his side,

Robin was smiling at him,

"R-Robin?"

"Breakfast is ready,"

"Oh...ok"

Zoro stood up and stretched, he reached for something under his bed and pulled out a white katana,

Ever since he came to the Orphans home he always had it by his side,

Robin was the only one who actually knew what happened in his past,

No one would approach him since he had a real sword,

But Robin was an exception, she became good friends with Zoro and had plenty of laughs together,

"You better hurry up, I'll eat your share if you don't!"

"Dont you dare..."

Robin giggled and exited his room,

She went down and looked around for Nami,

She found her by the mikan tree outside,

"Nami!"

Nami turned around and saw Robin waving at her,

She quickly joined her as soon as she knew it was time for breakfast,

"Sarah where's Zoro?"

"Oh Robin, he's outside eating as usual,"

"Thanks!"

Zoro, like always, was sitting outside on the bench eating, Robin and Nami usually join him for Breakfast and lunch,

"Nami how old are you this year?"

"Hmm? Oh I'll be twelve this year what about you Robin?"

"I'm gonna be twelve soon,,Zoro as well"

Zoro put his bowl to one side and stood up with three practice swords,

"Again Zoro?"

Zoro put one sword in his mouth and held two in his hands,

He closed his eyes and pictured a man charging at him,

Zoro opened his eyes and struck forward in such speed that it was a blur to the human eye,

The wind went in the opposite direction it was facing for a moment and Zoros arms started shaking,

His swords lowerd a little and Zoro sighed,

'Need to keep my stance,'

"Woah..."

"No matter how many times I see it, it still amazes me"

"How does he do that?"

"Well he does train everyday"

Zoro took a few steps backwards and did the same thing again,

"Robin I'm going out to the shopping center do you want to come?"

"Yes please! Can Nami come as well?"

"Of course!"

Nami and Robin both got ready to go out and Robin said goodbye to Zoro,

"Wait who's looking after all the others then?"

"My sister is, she likes looking after you guys at Christmas remember Katie?"

"Yep!

"So what do you want Nami?"

"I just want to walk out, it's been a couple of days since I last did,"

Robin smiled as she saw a book store, she pulled on Sarah's jacket and pointed towards it,

Sarah smiled and nodded, Robin ran off with Nami right behind her,

A white van passed them which gave Robin a bad feeling,

She looked back at it and saw it had no number plate,

"What's wrong Robin?"

"N-nothing come on"

 **AT THE ORPHANS HOME**

Zoro sat on the bench and drank from his bottle,

The white katana was beside him, all the katana did was give Zoro even more determination to carry on,

But as Zoro stood up a van parked next to the orphans home,

Zoro had a feeling this is bad and picked up the katana,

Two men came out from the back dressed in black tuxedos and a man from the front with a white tuxedo came out,

They walked up to the door and knocked

"I would like to speak with the one that owns this home!"

"She's not here"

"What?"

The man looked to his right and saw Zoro standing there, katana in hand

"What did you say kid?"

"She's not here, now go away"

"Little brat, beat some sense into him"

"Yes sir"

One of them walked towards Zoro and reached out for him,

Zoro with all his might punched him in the stomach and the man fell to the ground with foam in his mouth,

"What the fuck?! Kill that fucking kid!"

The other man pulled out a gun and Zoro pulled out the katana but twisted it so he hits the man with his blunt side,

Killing isn't wanted in Zoros life,

(not yet anyways)

He charged at the man with the gun and struck vertically, hitting him in the side,

The man fell and Zoro stared at the man in white,

"This fucking kid!"

He pulled out a gun but was shot in the hand,

The man was screaming and Zoro looked behind him,

A man with a huge sword on his back was clapping,

He had two men in tuxedos running towards the man, must be his henchmen, like the man in white,

"Fantastic swordsmanship kid, you actually intrigued me enough to make me jump out of a car,"

"Who the hell are you?"

Zoro sheathed his katana and watched the mans every movement,

"My apologies but I can't answer that right now, I would introduce myself If you joined me"

"Join you?"

"Zoro?"

Zoro saw Robin in the corner of his eye with some books in hand,

"Robin stay there!"

The man in front of him smiled, he disappeared and appeared right next to Robin,

"Is she precious to you?"

Zoro was still recovering from his shock to speak,

He pulled out a small knife and put it close to Robins neck,

"YOU BASTARD LEAVE HER ALONE!"

Zoro unsheathed the katana and faced the sharp edge towards the man,

"I would if you join me, you show brilliant skill, and I need someone to pass my skills down anyways,"

"Robin?!"

Nami finally managed to catch up to Robin with Sarah behind,

The man in white stood up and pointed at Sarah with his good hand,

"B-b-boss! The woman's there! She must be the owner of the home!"

"The home doesn't matter anymore, I found something interesting"

Sarah ran towards the man and got on her knees and begged,

"Let her go please!"

"It all depends on the child's decision"

Zoro gritted his teeth and gripped the katana harder than usual,

He doesn't want to leave and yet he doesn't want someone to die because of him **again** ,

The feeling of someone close to him die is not a good feeling, and Zoro doesn't intend on feeling it for a second time,

"Fine..."

The man smiled at his answer but kept his knife at Robins neck,

"Ohh?"

Zoro lowered and sheathed his katana

"I'll go, in return you leave her and this place alone!"

The man grinned and dropped the knife,

"That sounds like a wonderful idea kid, now get in the back of the van,"

Zoro clenched his fists and walked towards the van,

"Wait!"

The man turned around and saw Robin with plead in her eyes,

"What is it?"

"I'm coming to!"

Zoros eyes widened at that,

"Robin?!"

The man walked towards Robin and looked closely at her face,

His golden eyes were filled with shock when he scanned her face,

'No way... There's an Oharan left?!'

He smiled and pointed to the van, Robin got in the van as well as Zoro and the man smirked,

'Today must be my lucky day'

"S-s-sir! What about me?!"

"You can walk with your men, I've got no room for fools like you"

The man got back in his car and drove off with the ban following behind,

"Robin...Zoro..."

"Nami, calm down... It's ok... I'll call the police!"

"H-h-heh, don't bother woman,"

"W-what?!"

"This is a gang you're dealing with... We own this place even if you object it!"

Nami barely listened to the man in white, she was just crying for her friends,

"Robin...Zoro..."

'Why?'


	2. Asura

**AN: Here's another chapter to satisfy your fanfiction reading desires, im sorry but Robin hasn't showed up yet.. But do not worry! She would show up and tease Zoro on some other chapters but not this one,**

 **Remember to review, They make me extra happy :)**

 **Anyways Enjoy!**

Changing The World

Chapter 2 - Asura

10 Years after the incident at the orphans home...

 **AT THE FBI'S OFFICE**

A man slammed his hands on the round table shocking multiple people that were sat down,

"We need a lead on that damn terrorist! We can't let him destroy this world!"

"I agree, he has already put multiple cities to chaos, if this carries on then we wouldn't be able to fight back, espeicially with that many supporters already..."

Everyone looked to the screen that showed a man with light green hair wielding three katanas,

The background of the picture showed approximately 100 people, all dressed in black hoodies and masks that were shaped like a crows face, armed with machetes and firearms, the photo was took by a civillian in Sydney after it's destruction,

Nobody knew who he was, they wouldn't dare show the public this information yet,

Doing that would only spread more chaos,

The light green headed man was called 'Asura', another word for 'evil', something to be feared in this world,

His henchmen, the ones with the crow masks are called 'Hounds',

"What are his goals? We can't do anything with out learning that!"

"Maybe he wants something from us?"

"No he would have spoken up by now..."

Silence overcame the room again, slight murmuring could be heard,

"May I have a say in this?"

Everyone turned around to see a woman with a katana by her side with red glasses,

"What is it Tashigi?"

"I think...he wants to change the world"

Evreyone thought about it for a moment, this was the only statement that made the most sense.

After all,

Who goes round destroying cities with an army for fun?

A phone in front of one of the members started to ring and he picked it up,

{Hello?}

{Sir! We found out that a young boy with light green hair used to live at an orphans home in America 10 years ago, shall we ask locals for more information?}

{Yes! We just need a small lead on this monster and information would be good right now, make sure it takes less than a week! If you have anymore suspects call me at once!}

{Sir!}

The man put down the phone and relaxed into his chair,

A man charged into the room and stood up straight at the sight of all the leaders,

"Sir! A virus 'Asura' hacked into our security system and is trying to play something to the board!"

"Let them do it, it could be a message"

The screen in front of everyone flickered a couple times before showing 'Asuras' face on the screen,

They couldn't make out his eyes or even see them because of the faint light in the opposite room,

"Speak of the devil... Oi you! Is this live?"

"Y-Y-Yes sir!"

[Hello there FBI, I wanted to talk for a moment if thats ok with you guys... You see, most of the people on earth are shaking when they hear my name... After all the cities I conquered the army and the secret services havent even made a move... That just shows how weak and pathetic you insects are...]

Tashigi gritted her teeth and clenched both of her fists, oh how she wanted to kill him so badly! But judging from his swordsmanship she saw at briefing, he must be a lot stronger than her,

[Oh yeah and don't worry about your agents that you sent to Tokyo.. Their deaths were clean and quick.. Had no trouble in disposing of them]

"FUCK YOU! MY BROTHER WAS ONE OF THEM YOU BASTARD!"

A man stood at the back screamed at the screen and other members tried to calm him down,

[You do understand whats going on right? You...Are...Weak...And Im going to change that, You can have the entire world charge at me! That still won't change a thing,

I am 'Asura' and me and my friends... are gonna change this world]

The screen shut off and everyone sat there in shock,

They found out what he wanted but they have no Idea where he would strike next...

This could be a problem...

 **3 DAYS LATER**

Two men with suits got out of a car that was parked next to a orphans home,

One looked through the window and saw a woman with orange hair sitting on the sofa reading a book,

"Shall we start with the orange haired one? Nami, Age 21, seems like she might know the kid,"

"Yeah whatever, I just wanna go home, my girlfriends waiting in bed man!"

"Shut up"

One of them knocked on the door and they heard children screaming and laughing,

They knocked again and heard the voice of a female,

"Yeah Yeah, Im coming!"

The door opened and a woman with bright orange hair stood at the doorway,

"Uhh... Do you need something?"

"Miss, we are with the FBI and may we ask you some questions in a quieter area?"

"Um.. Sure"

They led her to the car and they drove to a warehouse with lots of men armed with weapons outside,

They led her to a soundproof room and closed the door,

They sat down and Nami sat opposite them,

"Miss, excuse if im being rude but, were you at the orphans home 10 years ago?"

Nami looked at them with confusion in her eyes, Why were they asking this?

"Yes I was actually why?"

The two men looked at eachother and one nodded,

"Do you happen to know this child? He should be grown up by know anyways."

The man pulled out a picture of Zoro holding a wooden sword wearing a kendo uniform,

Namis eyes widened and the men smiled at the hint they finally manadged to get,

"Do you know why he went missing 10 years ago?"

Nami nodded and was just about to speak until one of their phones went off,

"Excuse me, please carry on"

As the man opened the door and answered the phone a man holding a katana was standing there with a phone in hand,

The man ended the call and the man dropped his phone,

"Hello, you know it's rude to talk about some one behind their backs right?"

"Shit! ASUR-!"

The other man in the room closed the door as he saw his friend get sliced in half by Asura himself,

He rested his back against the door and took a few deep breaths,

He desperately reachedfor a gun in his pocket but felt something dig into his stomach instead,

He looked down to see a blade in his body, his eyes slowly closed and the blade pulled back,

Nami was backing up against the wall and she watched as the man in front of her fell,

The door was kicked open and the man walked in with blood scattered all over his jacket, but...

The woman wasn't scared.. Nor did she flinch at the mans movement...

Just plain surprised,

"Z-Z-Zoro?"

"Long time no see... Nami"

 **AN: OMG OMG OMG OMG, This is the feeling of completing a chapter you have spent two hours on! YES!**

 **I might have not got many people reading but... Hey! I got some people reading, and looks like some of them enjoyed it,**

 **So I will be making this a series I will post the next chapter either tomorrow or the day after, cause life gets in the way...**

 **Im sad aren't I?**

 **(If there are any mistakes feel free to PM me and tell,)**


	3. Different

**AN: This has to be my longest chapter yet, But hey, Im proud of it! I want to thank eveyone that enjoyed reading this series(Well, an increibly short one right now,)**

 **Im going to post the fourth chapter either tomorrow or the the dat after,**

 **Remember to review! PLEASE! they make me extra happy and power my determination to write!**

 **Anyways Enjoy! :D**

Changing The World

Chapter 3 - Different

"Z-Zoro?!"

Zoro sheathed his katana and smirked,

"Long time no see... Nami"

Zoro's changed, he grew more muscular and has grown incredibly tall, he had a scar on his left eye excluding him from ever opening that eye,

Nami covered her mouth and tears started to fall from her eyes,

Her legs felt powerless and she leaned against the wall for support, Zoro looked confused,

As soon as Nami started sobbing the situation for Zoro just turned awkward,

"N-Nami? Oi..Whats wrong?!"

The silence was shattered when Zoro felt multiple people moving towards them swiftly,

He could take care of them but he was warned to not show Nami anymore bloodshed than she already has seen,

"Shit.."

He picked Nami up bridal style and she yelped a bit, Zoro kicked down the soundproof door and shouts could be heard,

"Be careful! This is Asura we're dealing with! He has someone hostage so be careful when shooting!"

"Sir!"

Zoro moved swiftly in the shadows with precious cargo in his hands, he found a exit to the roof and got out, the night was dark and the crescent moon was comforting , but before he can even blink, his eyes had to adjust to the brightness shining on top of him.

[Asura! You have no where to run! Let the hostage go and things won't need to get messy!]

Zoro laughed at the pilot in the helicopter,

"Cocky aren't you? Do you even know who you are dealing with?!"

Zoro looked down to Nami and smiled,

"Don't worry, you'll see Robin soon enough and she will explain eveything ok?"

"Y-Y-you mean Robins alive to?!"

"Yeah"

[Asura! This is your last and final warning! Put the hostage down! We have you completely surrounded! There is no where to run! Coming here on your own was a bad idea from the start!]

"Did you really think I came here alone?!"

A couple of secounds later a rocket can be heard and the helicopter spun out of control and crashed into the side of the building, gunfire could be heard everywhere,

"Z-Zoro why is he calling you 'Asura'?"

"Don't worry, Robin will tell you that soon enough, but for now.. Close your eyes for a moment"

Nami was confused at his order but nodded in agreement, she closed her eyes and felt the wind brush against her face,

Almost as if she was...

Flying?

She opened one eye in curiosity and saw Zoro on the roof of the warehouse, wait...

Wasn't she just in his arms a moment ago?

She looked down and got what she was fearing,

Zoro threw her up into the sky!

This was it, she's going to die isnt she?

"Oi you little shits catch her already!"

'Little shits?'

"Yes boss!"

One person jumped from nowhere and caught Nami whilst she spotted some others on the ground started to fight the FBI,

The only thing that confused Nami was that, they were all wearing crow masks?

She saw the news saying riots have ocurred all around the world with people wearing crow masks, then... Does that mean Zoro is involved with those riots?!

But the odd thing was.. They listened to Zoros every word, they described them as fiece and arrogant,

Just what in the fucking world is going on?!

As they reached the ground, they landed pretty softly,

The boy let her go and picked up a weapon from the ground and assisted his friends,

"Um... Miss?"

One of them was behind her, he was holding something in his hands,

He looked young, no more than thirteen or fourteen,

"Bossman said to give this to you when you come out safely, Just put it in your ear and it should be good to go,"

'Bossman? You mean Zoro!?'

"Oh...Um...Thanks.."

She took it rather quickly from the young boy and he went off to fight like the rest,

She put it in her ear and waited for something to happen,

{Nami? Can you hear me?}

'Zoro!'

"Z-zoro?! What in the bloody hell is going on?!"

{Just hold on a moment im gonna contact someone and listen to them ok? You'll recognise them anyways}

As Zoro finished talking she heard a man scream from the other end,

"What are you talking about?!"

She heard a tiny bit of static then a deep sigh,

{Nami?}

Her heart stopped,

"No way..."

{It's nice to speak to you again...Nami}

"Robin..."

Nami dropped to her knees and covered her mouth,

'Oh god why is this happening to me?! First Zoro now Robin?! Is this a miracle or a disaster?!'

{Nami this isnt the best time to talk so please listen to what I have to say}

Nami quickly regained her senses and took a few deep breaths,

"O-ok"

Nami stood up and used a nearby tree as support to keep her standing,

{Ok, you'll need to be quick, Zoro would be joining up with you soon so don't worry about him,}

Nami scanned the area, there was a three black vans and a light green motorcycle,

She can guess it was Zoros, she giggled at the thought,

"Ready Nami?"

"Y-yep, Im ready"

{Ok first of all Get in the van thats closest to the motorcycle, then tell the driver this, 'Asuras Blossom' ok?}

"U-Um ok,"

Nami ran towards the van and the driver came out it was another person wearing a crow mask, he was wielding a metal baseball swinging it about in front of him,

"Oi you! Get away fro-"

"A-Asuras Blossom!"

The man immediatly stopped swinging his bat and bowed slightly after a brief moment of shock,

"What!? Shit, im sorry miss! Please get in the back of the van!"

Nami looked confused but did as she was told, the driver got back in the van and started the van,

"Shit bossmans gonna kill me!"

'Bossman? It must be Zoro!'

The mans phone began ringing and he answered it,

"Hello? Oh yeah im on my way back now... bossman should be catching up soon..Yep I got her.. She's fine.. I think I scared her though.. Shut up! If boss hears of this Im dead!"

Nami listened to the conversation and after he said his farewell to the person on the opposite line, he stopped the van in the middle of the road after cursing several times,

"Um? Whats going on?"

"Sorry miss, but please hold on to the seat!"

The man pushed hard on the accerate and the van sped off, Nami almost fell off her seat due to the speed but stayed seated.

After a couple of silent secounds except for the engines roar, gunfire could be heard outside of the van.

"W-whats going on?!"

"Shit! Hold on!"

The van rocked violently and Nami fell off her seat, something hard hit her head as the van was still moving and her world suddenly blacked out.

 **20 MINUTES LATER**

"Where the fuck is she?!"

"I-I-I don't know!

"Well hurry up and find her!"

"YES SIR!"

As they ran away in order to search for Nami, Zoros ear comm started to beep,

He answered it and calmed down a little,

"Robin have you tracked her down?"

{Yes I have but you ought to be more kind to your 'Hounds' Zoro,}

"Tch, their fangs won't be sharp if they take my kindness like weaklings"

{You have a point, anyways she's under a bridge near the city, there's only one bridge so you should be able find her,}

"Alright I'll go myself, it'll be quicker anyways"

{Ok, be sure to bring her back safely Zoro}

Zoro ended the call and sighed,

Why did he go with her idea of changing the world?

Anyhow it was fun to see people cower in fear and hide from him,

Really shows how pathetic and useless people these days really are,

He wants to change it as well anyways,

"Luffy look after this area whilst I go off and find someone ok?"

A young boy with a straw hat on his head grinned at Zoro and nodded,

"You got it, Zoro!"

Just about whispering his name, Zoro smirked and nodded,

In a flash Zoro disappeared and Luffy looked dumbstruck for a moment,

"WOAH! HE'S A MYSTERY PERSON!"

 **WITH NAMI**

Nami opened her eyes slowly and took in her surroundings, there was a fire and it looked like she was under a bridge of some sort,

She tried to move her arms but failed to move her left arm, there was something on top of her arm, she looked over to her left and saw the van door on top of her arm,

She tried to move it but it only caused her more pain, she looked down to her legs,

She was covered in bruises and cuts and she noticed something next to the burnt down van, there was a body of a human but a face of a crow,

Everything slowly came to her,

'He's dead?! The drivers dead?!'

She attempted to move the door for a secound time but can't,

She studied her arm with her right and ended up covering her right hand with blood,

'lost..too much...blood'

She was just about to give up when she saw a flash of green,

"Shit"

Nami looked over to the body of the dead man, and saw Zoro take the mask off and closing the corpses eyes,

"May hell be good for you 'Hound',"

"Z-Zoro?"

Zoro turned around and examined Nami's problem,

"Hold on Nami,"

Zoro with one hand lifted up the door slowly and eyed Nami's injury,

"Oh fuck.. Nami, this might leave a scar,"

He picked up the van door and threw it with incredible strengh,

Nami didn't care what Zoro said just then or did, looking at the man eased her,

Zoro picked her up bridal style and Nami relaxed into his arms,

"Hold on Nami, Hounds! We have lost many today, make sure you guide them to hell gracefully!"

Multiple cheers could be heard from Zoro's earpiece and Nami closed her eyes in exhaustian,

"Shit, Robin! Tell Chopper to get out of the car!"

Nami felt her world freeze, being in Zoros arms made her feel safe,

It's almost as if she felt nothing can touch her,

She opened her eyes once more and found her moving at incredible speeds towards a car,

"Get her to Chopper now!"

"Yes sir!"

Her eyes were slowly closing, her exhaustian pushed out all the sounds around her,

She blacked out again,

 **8 HOURS LATER**

Nami woke up for a secound time and found her self in a very plain room,

'Is this heaven?'

She sat up and felt her left arm throb,

Her arm was bandaged and so was her head,

She slowly regained her memories of last night,

'Thats right.. Zoro was there and people were fighting..'

Nami studied the room one more time,

It's almost as if she was in a hospital of some sort,

The door opened and a tiny figure with a pink hat screamed at the sight of Nami awake,

Nami looked confused at the figure,

It almost looked like a.. reindeer?

But why was it standing?

Hell why did it even scream?

"Don't worry Chopper she won't bite,"

'Robin?!'

The door opened and came in a woman with long dark hair, her skin was pale and her eyes light blue,

"Hi Nami,"

Nami started to sob and Robin sat close to Nami and gave her a friendly reassuring hug,

"W..What happened to you and Zoro..?"

"You'll find out soon enough, but for now I need you to answer something for me,"

Nami looked confused,

"Do you want to help us, or do you want to live a normal life?"

The words started to sink into Nami's mind, the riots, it was Zoro and Robin's doing!

Nami looked hesitant for a while, after a couple brief moments of silence Nami took a deep breath,

"Ok, just don't let me do anything dangerous,"

Robin smiled at her answer and gave her another hug,

"Uh..Robin? Can I check on her injuries now?"

"Sorry doctor-san, and yes you may,"

Robin stepped to one side and the small figure she saw earlier with the pink hat stood there,

She watched as he hid behind Robin,

Robin smiled and pushed him gently towards Nami,

"M-my name is Tony Tony Chopper!"

Nami smiled and patted his head gently,

"My name's Nami, nice to meet you doctor,"

Chopper put his paws on his head after she patted his head and nodded,

"Robin can you tell me what happended to you guys after my check up?"

Robin smiled and sat on the bed,

"Of course, but it's a long story"

 **MEANWHILE**

Zoro lifted weights that seemed impossible to ordinary people,

He lifted and didn't bother to count, he was to busy thinking of what city to capture,

The 'Hounds' were all training can't have them be lazy, In a couple of weeks they would attempt to capture yet another city,

'Hongkong is a friends place, Detroit is under a gang war,What about... Seoul?'

Zoro smirked at the thought he put down the weights and pinpointed where their next target would be,

Seoul huh?

Sounds fun..

 **AN: Don't forget to review! Pls, Im not forcing you to, but it would make this ZoRo lover very happy ;)**


	4. Training

**AN: Hey guys, im sorry you had to wait for this chapter, but someone sent me a review and it litterally changed my ways of writing, I know thats somehow a bad thing? But it's not! He helped me a lot! I rewritten this entire chapter just for him and you lovely people,**

 **So Review! (Pls)**

 **And Enjoy!**

Changing The World

Chapter 4 - Training

9 YEARS AGO

Zoro took several heavy and sharp breaths as he rested against the wall, he took out a bottle from his backpack next to him and took huge gulps of water, he relished the feeling of the water going down his throat and put the bottle away, he sat in silence for a while then stood up and stretched.

He just finished dragging a plane into a hangar on Mihawks orders, the man that took him and Robin here, what does he want with Robin? He can guess why him, but Robin? It just didn't make any sense.

He sat in the dark and closed his eyes for a minute, he took in the moment of peace he had now until he felt a strong presence arrive in front of him,

"Roronoa,"

Zoro cursed under his breath and crawled back into the light again, Mihawk was in his usual attire, Black suit and hat with the huge sword on his back,

"What is it old man?"

Mihawks eye twitched a tiny bit and he took a heavy sigh,

"Refrain from calling me that brat, you've got a job to do, now follow me,"

Mihawk walked out of the hangar with Zoro behind him, Mihawk could have given him orders to go somewhere, but with Zoro's directional problem, he would just end up wasting time, Mihawk walked into a different hanger and only a small plane could be seen,

"Roronoa this is your first mission, I'm going to send you to an island that isn't on the map,"

Zoro looked confused as to why they would send him to an island,

"You are to eliminate everyone on that island,"

Zoro was shocked to hear this,

"Wait what?! You mean kill them?!"

Mihawk smiled,

"Something managed to get through that thick head of yours, yes kill them, all of them,"

Zoro was hesitant at first, but agreed, he doesn't want a second scar on his chest, the first time almost killed him,

 **7 MONTHS AGO**

 _"Where the hell are you taking us old man?! Leave Robin out of this!"_

 _Mihawk tried biting his lip to calm himself down, they just arrived at their base and Zoro kept screaming at him, he thought of something that would benefit both him and the kid,he smirked to himself and stopped walking causing everyone behind him to stop,_

 _"Kid! This is your first test!"_

 _Zoro stopped and Robin was scared to what Mihawk would do to Zoro,Mihawk turned towards Zoro and smiled,_

 _"Only one thing brat, survive this blow,"_

 _Zoro was confused then saw Mihawk reach for his sword, he tried to reach for his katana but felt a huge wave of power push against him causing him to freeze, Zoro watched as Mihawk gripped the sword and swung down on his chest, his entire life flashed before his eyes and time seemed to go slower,_

 _Zoro collapsed and Mihawk sheathed his sword and checked Zoro's pulse, it's going pretty slow, Robin rushed towards Zoro and begged him to open his eyes,_

 _'The brat actually survived, how impressive,so it wasn't a waste of time to bring him here'_

 _Mihawk looked around for his henchmen and saw them on the ground trembling from his power,_

 _"You two take the kid to the medical departments immediately,he needs medical attention"_

 _One of them looked shocked to hear that Zoro was still alive, the other just obeyed, he picked Zoro up and began running to the mini hospital, Robin stood up and watched as Zoro got taken away,_

 _"S-S-So he's still alive?"_

 _Mihawk looked down to Robin and smiled, he nodded his head and saw Robins face brighten up a bit,_

 _"Come with me, I want to show you something,"_

PRESENT TIME

Zoro sat down in the plane and waited for it to take off, he only had his three katanas and a bottle of water, Mihawk gave him a limit of one week to kill every single soldier that was posted on the island, If he doesn't do it in that time limit, he would blow the entire island up along with Zoro still on,

Zoro was given a special device, If he presses the blue button two times in a row, Mihawk would get a message that everyone on the island is dead, there was a total of 68 people on the island, and Zoro was told to either mark it somewhere or just count,

Zoro felt the plane start to move and he tucked himself in, he decided to rest until he gets to the island, it will be 8 hours until he arrives anyways, he began to close his eyes and tried to focus on something other than the task at hand,

He was nervous, who wouldn't be? It was his first mission. If he kept thinking about it, he would have doubts anyways,

He thought about Robin, about what she looks like, about if she's ok, he hasn't seen her in 7 months and it's starting to make him worry, he thought about her until his eyes started to feel heavy and soon enough he was asleep,

 **7 H 47 MINUTES LATER**

[Oi kid! Wake up!]

Zoro opened his eyes to the sound of a man shouting, Zoro yawned and looked outside the island was just about in view,

[Alright kid, you're gonna have to jump in a couple of minutes so get ready]

Zoro took off his parachute and double checked it, yep. Looks good, Zoro felt nervous again, even a bit scared, it's his first mission and worst of all, he has to kill people,

He's never killed before so who knows what would happen?

[Jump when the light turns green alright kid?]

The doors of the plane opened and Zoro held onto a pole for support, the drop seemed far, but nothing he can't handle, Mihawk made him jump very high drops and it almosts seems like a miracle he survived,

[Ready?..GO!]

The light turned green and Zoro gritted his teeth and jumped, he spread his arms and feet and slowed his fall, the island was right below him and he could see an outline of a small building,

He looked for a place to land, the jungle should be good, Zoro decided to land a tiny bit far from the building, Zoro looked back at the plane as he suddenly heard an explosion, Artillery fire? So they will search the entire island,

Zoro activated his chute and descended to the trees, his feet were just about to touch the ground but his chute got stuck, Zoro used a katana to cut it loose and soon enough he was free,

The air was warm and the wind was slightly pushy, he looked around and saw cables going along the ground, there was one huge blue cable that said 'Do not touch',

'Must be their source of water'

Zoro cut the cable and water were flowing out, Zoro was proud of this small achievement and took a rock and placed it near the pipe so people won't think it was a human, Zoro stood up and heard two people walking towards him, he quickly hid in the bushes and took out one katana,

"Fuck sake man, the water pipe got cut by a fucking monkey!"

Zoro got slightly pissed at that comment,

"Well go get the old man, I'm gonna stay here and keep watch,"

One of them went off and Zoro observed them, they were lightly armed, kevlar's and light assault rifles, this is the perfect time to kill one of them! The man crouched down to observe the damage and Zoro charged at him tacling him to the ground,

The man dropped his gun and Zoro punched his face hard whilst grabbing on to his neck, he grabbed his katana and struck down on the man but he was hesitant and it only cut his side,

The soldier pulled out a knife and stabbed Zoro in the left eye, Zoro gritted his teeth and twisted his katana then scut vertically, killing him and cutting the entire frame of the man in half. Zoro dropped the blade and pulled the knife out of his eye, Zoro cursed over and over again to the pain he was receiving.

He tried to open his eye but couldn't, he searched the man that was on the ground dead, he took off the man's shirt and used it as a bandage for his eye, he hid his dead body along with his guns and stood up,

"Oi Callum! The old man's here!"

Zoro looked over to the sound, there was an old man and the soldier from before, Zoro put a katana in his mouth and held two in his hands,

"Callum?"

Zoro jumped out and spun towards them, he spun one sword to the left and one to the right, decapitating both of them at once,

The bodies fell lifeless onto the ground and Zoro dropped to his knees, he looked at his bloodied hands and cursed out loud,

It was kill or be killed, You can't deny it.

 **AN: Duchess, is it something like this? I hope so XD**


	5. Taking What's Ours

**AN: Hello guys! Im am so so sorry for the late update! please forgive me! I worked my ass off for this chapter, and this has to be my longest chapter yet! However this chapter does have a bit of nudity in it and the story changed to a rated M, Do enjoy and don't forget to review!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **Enjoy! :D**

Changing The World

Chapter 5 - Taking What's Ours

Zoro drove at incredible speeds through the city streets, he left marks on the ground when he turns and the police can't even touch him. The police got out of view and Zoro stopped by a Casino, Zoro looked to the seat next to him and his trusty swords were placed there.

Zoro took his swords and got out of his light green sports car, he locked it and strapped his swords to his side and walked towards the entrance, a guard noticed his swords and stopped Zoro.

"You there! Stop!"

Zoro sighed in annoyance and turned towards the guard, he looked about his age,

"Are those swords real sir?"

"Yes they are, do you have a problem?"

The man held out his left hand and looked towards his swords,

"I'm afraid I'm gonna have to take those sir,"

Zoro chuckled and that annoyed the guard,

"I'm sorry but you can't,"

"E-Excuse me?"

"I have some business with in here, so If you excuse me,"

Zoro pushed the man out of his way and walked into the casino, the guard took out his intercom and exhaled deeply,

"Sir, we have a man with light green hair that has dangerous weapons by his side, he refuses to give them over and has gone to the casino, permission to subdue him?"

A bit of static could be heard from the other side and a voice could be heard,

[Permission granted, he's in hallway 4,]

The guard took two steps towards the entrance and was punched hard to the back of his head, he got up and backed away from his attacker, he looked up and saw three men and one woman with dark jackets and crow masks, he was hit in the face again and they grabbed his leg,

'What the hell?!'

They dragged him into an alleyway and threw him against the wall,

"We can kill him right?"

"Yeah we can, but bossman said try not to make it so messy,"

'Shit..'

WITH ZORO

Zoro walked along the hallways and women and men either cowered away at the sight of him or move out of his way in fear,

'Disgusting'

Out of all the places he goes to, he hated casinos, all the people here only want money, it almost made him puke.

Zoro opened a door and it showed the main gambling area, the place was packed with machines and poker tables, he noticed how a lot of people started to go into a specific door and followed them,

This was no ordinary casino, it had a slave auction underground and Robin told him that there was an interesting girl that's being sold today, Zoro passed by a hat that was on a table and picked it up, he wore it just in case anyone knew he was there.

Zoro opened the door and all there was is a small storage room, all the people that came in here went through a secret door that led underground.

Zoro moved some boxes and found the door easily, he smirked and went through, not bothering to close the door behind him.

2 HOURS LATER

Zoro sat and observed what they have been selling for the past couple of hours, it almost made Zoro want to puke at how perverted and stupid these people were, they sold sex slaves that would be raped sooner or later but he couldn't really worry about that now, the girls would be naked and shoved onto the platform where the bids are taken place.

But that's not what Zoro was waiting for, Zoro has been cramped in a small space by a drinking table with strangers all around him with visible erections all the time, Zoro was disgusted at what happened here.

[And now, what you have all been waiting for!]

A young girl was shoved onto the stage and she looked about 9 or 8, what do they want with a young girl like her? Zoro shrugged it off and took a sip of his drink,

[Asura's own daughter!]

Zoro spat out all his drink and people were cheering and bids went especially high,

'What?!'

Zoro looked closer at the girl and she was sobbing, her hair was dark green and Zoro knew why they would say it's his daughter, he could tell it's natural and it's not dye.

'Fuck'

"100,000!"

"150,000!"

"400,000!"

People were screaming at the fact and Zoro bit his bottom lip, Is this the thing Robin told him about? Zoro acted, he had a feeling the person is the little girl,

"Oi, may I ask a question judge?"

The judge looked towards Zoro and smiled,

[Of course sir,]

Zoro smiled back and pointed to the girl,

"Is that really 'Asuras' daughter?"

Whispers could be heard all around the cramped area and the judge nodded,

[Yes, it is true, this girl here is the child of the monster that took over Tokyo, Sydney, and Mumbai, we have found this out when we noticed 'Asura' himself leave his daughter in Peru and took her for ourselves,]

The whispering became louder and Zoro suppressed laughing,

"You're lying! I never had a daddy!"

Zoro raised an eyebrow at the child's bravery, say that she is butt naked and in pain she still managed to fight back,

"May I tell you something interesting Judge?"

[Of course, you can]

Zoro took off his hat and everyone ran out of the room or pulled out a weapon,

"I don't remember ever having a daughter!"

Gunshots were fired at Zoro and he deflected them with a swing of his katana, people were struggling to get out and some got shot in the back accidentally,

Zoro chuckled and disappeared in an instant, a man went on stage and had a light SMG in hand, Zoro appeared behind him and stabbed him in the back, he lifted the sword upwards, spilling all of his guts onto the platform.

Zoro grabbed the girl and sheathed his katana, he jumped backwards dodging the bullets that were flying everywhere, he held the girl bridal style and jumped onto the top balcony,

"Goodbye, everyone! I had enough fun here so I need to go now!"

Zoro kicked down a door in front of him and looked down to the girl her eyes were clenched shut and her knuckles turned white from gripping onto his coat,

It's going to be pretty hard to escape now isn't it?

20 MINUTES LATER

The casino was in chaos, the police were there asking everyone what happened and lot's of people got arrested, Zoro, however, was already by the pickup zone where he would meet Robin at an abandoned building,

He parked his car on the top floor and looked over to the girl, she was sleeping soundly on the chair and Zoro smiled, he's glad she's safe, he always knew he had a soft spot for kids, even though he doesn't want to admit it, he knows this anyway.

Someone knocked on the window of his car and Zoro rolled it down to give the person access to speak to him,

"Hello Zoro,"

Zoro sighed and looked over to who it was,

"Hello, Robin.."

Robin pulled down her sunglasses and looked over to the girl,

"So you did manage to get her, did you touch her anywhere Zoro?"

Zoro's eyebrow twitched at that comment and he sighed,

"Just get this over with,"

Robin smiled and gave him an 'Ok' she opened the door on the other side of the car and picked her up, being careful not to wake her up.

"I'll wait here yeah?"

Robin nodded and Zoro watched her as she walked into a room with Nami standing outside, It has been a couple of weeks since Nami came to their world, it seemed a lot livelier and Robin seems to be enjoying it.

Zoro got out of his car and opened the boot, his swords were there and he took them out with a cloth that was in the car,

He unsheathed the white katana, the 'Wadou Ichimonji' carefully and started to clean it, next he cleaned the kitetsu and sharpened the Shusui.

He then sat on the ground next to his car and started to meditate, a lot has happened today and he processed it all through his mind again. 'Asuras' daughter, he thought about that again and laughed quietly, he can tell why they would call her that, wait... Does she even have a name? Zoro opened his single eye and stood up, he looked out to the gate and saw his four hounds entering, Zoro smiled and buckled his swords,

'Might as well have a little bit of fun'

Zoro jumped down from the top floor all the way to the bottom, surprising the 'Hounds'.

"Bossman?"

Zoro smirked at their reactions and crossed his arms,

"What's wrong? If you can't see that coming then you better keep training,"

They all shuffled a bit backwards and Zoro raised an eyebrow, he looked to their group leader, Marcus, he's a fellow that likes to use different tactics to beat his opponent, he uses a machete and a small handgun to fight, the woman next to him was called Miranda, she uses her legs to perform powerful strikes that would break their bones,

The other two were brothers, one has huge amounts of raw strength whilst the other was slightly insane. Jack uses his strength to crush his opponents, being an ex-boxer like him he has a lot of ways to kill people, Peter, however, used daggers and likes to cut open his victims.

Zoro smirked and put his swords to one side, he lifted a finger taunting them to fight him,

"Come on, it's been a while since I fought against all of you,"

Peter took out his daggers and laughed maniacally, he charged at Zoro with incredible speed but Zoro punched him to one side, causing Peter to roll on the ground, next Jack ran at Zoro and started swinging his fists, Zoro blocked all of them with no problem but he has to commend him for his strength.

Jack crouched all of a sudden and Miranda jumped over him sending a kick towards Zoro, Zoro smiled and blocked by crossing his chest with his left arm and pushed Mirandas leg up with his right then shoulder barged her to the ground,

Marcus ran at Zoro with his machete and Zoro smirked, he caught his machete as it was aiming for his chest and he noticed Jack and Peter got behind him, he ducked as soon as he blocked another attck from Marcus and Peters punch hit Marcus's face,

Zoro punched upwards, hitting Peter in the chest and jumped out of Jack's strike,

"Not bad,"

Miranda ran at Zoro and aimed for his head, Zoro blocked all of her attacks and smiled all the way through, after one last kick Zoro grabbed her leg and pulled her towards him, he punched her in the gut and soon enough she was on the ground,

Marcus charged towards Zoro and tried hitting him in the chest, Zoro blocked all of them and noticed a shadow behind him, he swiftly kicked Marcus away and headbutted backwards hitting Peter in the face,

Jack tried to grab Zoro but failed to do so when Zoro sent a kick towards his abdomen, and soon enough he was on the ground with all of his fellow teammates,

"Not bad Hounds, not bad at all,"

They all stood up in no time and Zoro smirked, since the last time they fought they were weak and pathetic, now they've changed and became a lot stronger,

"You're all doing well, just remember one thing, Surroundings! When Peter ran behind me he punched Marcus in the face because he couldn't tell from his surroundings, If you always focus on a enemy you might get shot in the back if you're not careful!"

"Got it!"

Zoro smirked and dismissed them, he watched as they all collapsed to the ground and chuckled, he walked back into the building and climbed to the top floor,

He should get some different masks for those four, he trained them personally in his spare time after all.

Now, let's see how the girl's doing with Robin.

 **AN: Im so proud of myself, ;D im planning to make my chapters longer so you people can read more of what happens, :D Bye! See ya in the next update!**


	6. Me and Him

**AN: Ok I'm actually really proud of this chapter, I have no regrets, people! I loved writing this one and I might be posting the next chapter tomorrow or the day after, who knows...**

 **Anyways I hope I get some reviews on this one, I worked really hard on it, so please review!**

 **I regret nothing :)**

 **Enjoy!**

Changing The World

Chapter 6 - Me and Him

After helping Robin tend to the girls injuries they both sat down with books in their hands, Nami looked up to Robin from time to time and also the girl that was sleeping soundly on the bed,

Nami thought of something and she tried pushing it out of her mind but couldn't since curiosity was biting her innards, she took a deep breath and managed to say it after some time,

"Robin?"

Robin looked up from her book to Nami and smiled at her,

"Yes, Nami?"

Nami shuffled a bit in her seat and her face became slightly pink, Robin raised an eyebrow at this and giggled,

"Any time Nami,"

Nami's face became even more red and she sighed, she's been curious and couldn't really hide it anymore, for the past week she usually sees either Zoro or Robin look at each other with lust in their eyes,

"W-What do you think about Zoro?"

Robin was slightly shocked to hear this, she smiled and closed her book then put it by a table, Nami looked directly at her at that point and Robin spoke up,

"Well... I have to say he's become a lot stronger and wiser, but... I think he's gotten a lot cuter as well,"

Nami froze at that, Robin was still giving her that teasing smile and Nami relaxed a bit, Robin stood up and sat next to Nami on the couch,

"Why do you ask?"

Nami knew that was coming, it was always a habit of Robin's to ask why someone want's something from her,

"W-Well, for the past week you guys have been sharing intense looks at each other, and... It gives me the feeling you guys did something together"

Robins smile grew wider at that statement and she relaxed further into the couch, she stared up at the ceiling and looked as if she was in deep thought,

"Well, some... interesting things did happen to us in the past, and I think that's what started making us have sex on a daily basis,"

Nami's eyes widened and her mouth opened, Robin bursted out laughing, her face turned red and Robin had tears in her eyes after her laughing fit, she wiped her tears away and Nami sat there ,still as a rock,

After a few giggles and Nami's endless blinking, she finally spoke up,

"Are you serious Robin?"

Robin smirked and nodded,

"Deadly serious,"

Nami jumped from her seat and grabbed Robin's shoulders,

"When was your first time? Was it Zoro? Did you enjoy it? Is he any good?"

Robin smiled at her endless amount of questions and tamed her as she calmed down,

"Now now Nami, I'll answer all of them, just be patient. I think I'll start with how I and Zoro did it for the first time,"

3 YEARS AGO

"Roronoa!"

Mihawk walked into an abandoned factory and scanned the massive space around him, he saw nothing but pillars and dust, he tried listening to determine where he was but all he heard was the annoying squeak of a rat,

He felt a strong presence behind him and acted fast, he unsheathed his black blade and parried the blow, he jumped backwards with the attacker following suit and saw Zoro in his usual three sword style stance,

Mihawk smiled at how skilled his only disciple has become, he would be lying if he said he wasn't proud,

"Very good Roronoa, you've become better since I last saw you,"

Zoro smiled with the sword still in his mouth and pointed both blades at him,

"What are you talking about? I've been here for a long time, old man,"

Mihawk smiled at that and they clashed swords again, to the human eye this battle would be nothing but sparks flying everywhere, to the two swordsmen it seemed as if time slowed down for them,

Mihawk with one mighty swing pushed Zoro away from him, Zoro spun his swords to the blunt side and blocked the incoming attack, he was shot backwards and he stabbed his swords into the ground, leaving large cuts in the ground and suppressing him from smashing into a wall,

Mihawk sheathed his sword and smiled at Zoro, Zoro stood up and sheathed his swords then walked towards Mihawk,

"Come Roronoa, I have a mission for you,"

Zoro raised an eyebrow at that, he hasn't had a mission in weeks,

"What's the mission?"

Mihawk smirked at him and showed him to a car outside of the building,

"Get in and I'll tell you the details,"

16 HOURS LATER

Zoro played on the unwelcoming ground and grimaced, he was in a hotel that was close to one of the biggest casinos's in Macau, it was owned by a man called 'Crocodile', he's the target for Zoro's mission, killing him will cause an uproar in Macau and people will be scared of what will happen. Or so as Mihawk said,

Zoro sat up and pulled out a folder from his briefcase, he managed to smuggle his swords through the airports and a folder regarding of what Crocodile did,

Zoro would have never done this mission, but Mihawk used the perfect bait to lure him towards it,

'Robin...'

Robin is working as a double agent for Crocodile and is the reason why he has made so much profit since last year, Mihawk mentioned that Crocodile tricked him by giving the army the coordinates of their mother base 15 years ago,

Revenge ok, but 15 years later? Bit overboard if you ask Zoro,

Killing Crocodile was his first priority, how Zoro does it isn't a problem, Zoro could go in through the front door and wipe them all out, Zoro opened the folder and observed the pictures that have been taken, the man was big and was missing a hand, he would be easy to spot since he sticks out like a sore thumb,

Zoro yawned and decided he will do it tonight, It was close to noon in China right now and Zoro got himself ready for a nap.

9 HOURS LATER

Zoro yawned as his eye slowly opened, he looked at the time on his watch,

'Nearly time'

Zoro jumped up and ran a hand through his hair, he opened the only window in his cramped room and let the wind blow on his face, it was cold and the air was a bit warm, Zoro opened his single eye and smirked,

'Perfect!'

WITH ROBIN

Robin sat on the queen sized bed on the top floor of the casino and sighed, it's been another long day and she has been informed that an agent will be coming to kill Crocodile soon, oh she just can't wait for that to happen! Crocodile has been giving Robin endless flirts and piles work on her every day,

Every day is just her working and Crocodile trying to get her in bed with him, Robin opened her window and looked out to the city of Macau, it was a brilliant place and taking a look at the view from her window always seemed to calm her down.

But today was different, she sensed an unusual aura that sent chills down her spine but... it comforted her in a weird way, her doorbell ringed and Robin fight, she closed the window and made her to the door, she opened the door and was met with a tall man with dark tanned skin,

"Crocodile wants you downstairs in 5 minutes or less, don't be late"

The man walked off and Robin closed the door, everyone here was so emotionless, it's like Crocodile hired robots as workers, she put her jacket back on and made her way downstairs, she never liked this place and she never wanted to come here, but since she had a mission on gaining Crocodile's trust and stealing some valuable information she had to do it.

It took her 5 years to get his trust, that was also the last time she ever saw Zoro again, she wondered how he is now if he's even thinking about her.

Robin walked down the hallway to a set of grand doors and opened them, she was directly under a huge glass dome and Crocodile was sitting on some sort of throne with naked woman on their knees panting for more,

Ten people were around the room either standing up and talking or sitting down and drinking,

"Ah Robin,"

Robin gave Crocodile her best fake smile and crossed her arms as she got in the middle of the room,

"Yes, Crocodile?"

Crocodile kissed a woman on his left and made her collapse on her knees and Robin tried her best to not flinch,

"You do know about the missing plans right?"

Robin nodded at that keeping her posture,

"Yes I do, do you want me to try and find them?"

"No, all I want to know is..."

Crocodile turned his attention to a woman in front of him that was struggling to unzip his pants, he stroked her face and she panted even harder than before,

"Why did you betray me? Robin.."

Robin's eyes widened at that and noticed how the guards all focused their attention to Robin, they all stared at her with the intent to kill, she gulped nervously and took a small ragged breath,

"T-There must be a misunderstanding-"

Crocodile laughed and focused on pleasuring the woman on his right, groping her chest with his only hand,

"A special device was put in the folder which you stole, the device was tracked down all the way to your room, and then it was somehow shipped off to America,"

Robin couldn't believe what was happening, they did that? But she searched the entire folder and found nothing!

"May I add that the device.."

He kissed another woman making her moan and continued speaking,

"Was hidden inside the paper.."

Robin gulped again, she lowered her head and tried to think of something,

"You have one way to survive Robin..Become my slave and I'll let you live until I can't fuck you anymore, sound good?"

Robin bit her lip in disgust, he only wanted her body, ever since she came here he would always stare at her chest and try to touch her butt.

"I would rather die, but thanks for the offer.."

Crocodile frowned at her answer and clicked his finger,

The tall tanned man charged at her and she closed her eyes, but instead of being cut down she heard glass break above her,

She looked up and saw a figure jump down, Robin covered her head from the glass and heard a groan nearby, she looked to her right and the tanned man was cut in half on the ground, his blood covered the floor and his guts spilled out,

Robin covered her mouth to suppress herself from vomiting and heard screams, she looked around and saw that most of the guards were dead, the figure wore all black and had a very dark green bandanna on his head, the chandelier was broken so little light was in the room, she couldn't make out who he was,

A tall blonde man was on the ground coughing up blood and reached out for Robin, he was about to speak but was silenced by a katana in his skull, the figure pulled the katana out of the empty vessels head and walked towards Crocodile who was trying to get out of the room,

"Stupid door! Work for fuck sake!"

The figure disappeared from sight and pulled on Crocodile's collar causing him to fall over, the figure picked Crocodile up from the collar again and threw him towards Robin, Crocodile coughed and screamed at the cuts he got from the glass,

The figure walked towards Robin and unsheathed a sword, Robin stepped back but it looked like the man was giving it to her, Robin was confused to what he wanted but found out shortly, Robin observed what the figure was wearing and saw that he was all dressed in black, his bandanna was a strange choice and Robin can't see anything but his eyes,

"W-W-Wait! I can give you anything you want! P-Please just let me live!"

Robin reached for the sword slowly but stopped, she backed her hand and closed her eyes, the figure sighed and flipped the sword,

"Wait! Please! I-I-I can get you lots of women I can also give you ownership to the casino! Please just let me live!"

The figure raised the sword and was about to stab Crocodile but remembered something,

"Oh yeah, one more thing"

Robin's eyes widened at the voice and she turned to him,

'Zoro?!'

"Mihawk said that you better wait for him in hell,"

Crocodiles eyes widened, he tried to speak but was already half dead from the katana's strike,

Zoro sighed and sheathed his sword he looked over to Robin and it looked like she was in total shock,

"Z-Z-Zoro?"

Zoro smiled underneath his suit and pulled the mouth piece down revealing his face,

"Hey Robin,"

Robin tackled him in a hug and Zoro almost fell over,

"R-R-R-Robin?!"

Zoro listened closely and heard her sobbing quietly, she dug her face into Zoro's shoulder and Zoro hugged her back, he looked at her arm and noticed that she was hurt,

'Crap the glass from before!'

Zoro picked her up bridal style and ran to the medical room, the entire floor has been wiped out just in case and traps were placed as well, Zoro kicked down several doors checking which one is the medical one and finally found it, he placed Robin down on the bed and she was still crying,

Zoro quickly got to the first aid kit and turned to Robin, he should probably calm her down first,

"Robin, Robin look at me..."

Robin wiped her tears and looked at Zoro,

"Can you take your jacket off? I need to work on your wound ok?"

Robin nodded and took it off, revealing her tight t-shirt and Zoro noticed her black laced bra, he blushed at the sight but left for the bandages, Zoro started to tend to the wound and Robin seemed to calm down a little,

After Zoro bandaged the wound he sat next to Robin and put his swords to one side, he sighed and took the bandanna off,

"Robin, look I can expl-!"

Zoro couldn't speak because of Robin's lips on his, she wrapped her arms around his neck and Zoro hesitated for a moment then relaxed and kissed her back, he felt tears again but left them, Robin felt Zoro's tongue against her lips, knocking for access and she answered letting him in,

They kissed for a couple of minutes and when they parted they rested their foreheads against each other,

"I missed you Zoro..."

Zoro smiled and nodded,

"I missed you to Robin,"

Robin pushed Zoro onto the bed and sat on top of his lap,

"R-R-Robin?!"

Robin was panting and her face was flushed,

"Please.. Zoro..."

"...Are you sure?"

Robin nodded eagerly and Zoro kissed her again, he picked her up from his lap and closed the door to the medical room, and only seconds later loud moans could be heard from the room.

 **PRESENT TIME**

"Wow,"

"Yep"

Nami was speechless from the story,

"That is what happened, give or take,"

Nami relaxed in her seat then bolted up,

"I still have a lot of questions!"

Robin smiled and moved into a more comfortable position on the couch,

"Ask away Nami, well until the girl wakes up"

 **AN: You probably wanted me to carry on from there didn't you? XDD Don't worry, I do plan on making one even though I am very new to this kind of... stuff.**

 **Please review! Those make me very happy and warm inside! Don't forget to follow and favourite!**

 **See you beautiful people in the next update!**

 **Bye!**


	7. New Life

**AN: I just want to thank, BGunna194, Black Falcoln, DarkCamus, Liger187, MiaWlt, diego muoz agama and minkoman007 WHOO! These wonderful people have favourited my story and I'm very grateful and I also want to thank my awesome followers as well :D**

 **Please review! I haven't had one in ages! and I'm kinda desperate for one right now...**

 **so, please?**

 **Enjoy!**

Changing The World

Chapter 7 - New Life

The girls eyes flickered slowly and Nami gasped causing Robin to look over to the bed, the girl sat up and yawned, she rubbed her eyes and focused on the people in front of her,

"Good morning, well technically it's the afternoon,"

Robin smiled at her and the girls face had confusion written all over it, she tensed her muscles a little and moved away from them,

"W-Where am I?"

Nami stood up and sat next to her on the bed,

"You're still in Macau, and don't worry, we're friends,"

The girl relaxed and sighed in relief,

"That's Robin and I'm Nami, what's your name?"

The girl looked like as if she was in deep thought for a moment and spoke up after a while,

"It's... Kai"

Robins smile grew wider and she sat with the two on the bed,

"Kai? Another word for strong, it suits you very well,"

Kai blushed and covered her face with the bed covers, Robin and Nami giggled and they all heard shouting from outside,

"W-What w-was that?"

Nami smiled and patted her Kai's head,

"Don't worry, I'll go check,"

Nami got up and opened the door revealing the outside world, Nami looked over the railing and saw Zoro fighting some fellow Hounds,

"It's just Zoro and Marcus's group, they are really going at it aren't they?"

Robin smirked and Kai calmed down,

"Who's Zoro?"

Robin looked down to Kai and smiled,

"He's the scary man that brought you here,"

Kai thought back to what happened earlier and realised who they were talking about,

"I-I-Is he means?"

Nami turned to Kai and nodded,

"He can be mean sometimes, but overall he's a great guy"

Robin grinned at Nami,

"I never knew you thought about him like that Nami,"

Nami blushed and tried hiding her face from Robin,

"Got it Boss!"

Nami looked back down and saw the entire squad panting after Zoro waved at them telling them to rest, they all collapsed and tried to catch their breaths,

"Zoro's too hard for his followers,"

Robin nodded and looked for some clothes in a bag,

"But you got to admit, he makes a great dad,"

She looked over to Nami to see her reaction and it was priceless,

"Robin!"

Robin laughed and Nami's face was flushed,

Kai watched them with a small smile on her face, she's never been this happy before, she was always pushed around by people and when she finally ran away from that place, but when she did run away, she was immediately found and was told to be a slave.

"Oi Robin is she awake?"

"Yes she is, but can you wait outside for a bit, she still doesn't have any clothes on,"

Zoro sighed and sat down by the door whilst Robin gave Kai some clothes to wear after she was done with the clothes Nami squealed at how cute she looked,

"Ok now, go outside and meet the scary man,"

Robin giggled and Kai nodded with a smile,

Kai slowly stepped outside and saw a man with light green hair sitting by the door,

"Um...hello?"

Zoro opened his single eye and stood up, he towered over Kai and she was slightly scared, yet at the same time, he gave off a fatherly like aura that made her feel safe, Zoro smiled at her and Kai blushed a tiny bit, she twiddled her thumbs and Zoro spoke up,

"What's your name?"

Kai looked up to him once again and smiled,

"Kai, what's yours... sir?"

Zoro chuckled and gave him a smile of his own,

"Zoro would be fine, ok?"

Kai nodded and Zoro crouched to her height,

"I'm glad you're ok but I have a very serious question,"

Kai gulped and got ready for it,

"Do you want to stay with us, or do you want to live normally as a girl?"

Kai shuffled a bit and the pressure was intense, she looked back to Robin and Nami and they smiled at her, after what felt like eternity to her, she spoke up,

"I... Wanna stay with you guys!"

The girls and Zoro were surprised and shock consumed their thoughts, Zoro shook his head after a few seconds and nodded at her answer,

"Alright then, follow me,"

Nami stood up and tried to stop him,

"Zoro! Don't let her into this world!"

Zoro stopped walking and Kai stopped as well but looked back to Nami,

"You chose this world as well right? Then she's free to choose her own, it's her own path, Come on Kai,"

"O-Ok"

As they were walking towards the sports car Nami sighed and rubbed her arm in discomfort,

"Don't worry Nami, Kai will be fine,"

"I hope so,"

Robin smirked and stood next to Nami with her arms crossed,

"It is Zoro after all, he's rather fond of children,"

Nami smirked at that and Robin giggled, she was going to bribe Zoro wasn't she?

WITH KAI AND ZORO

Zoro went at a steady pace in his sports car and Kai watched outside carefully and admired all the places that they went past,

"Z-olo...Zoru..?"

Zoro chuckled and rubbed Kai's head causing her to blush,

"Just call me anything that fits your style ok?"

Kai pondered for a while then smiled,

"Brother!"

Zoro coughed and looked towards her,

"A-are you sure?"

Kai nodded with a big smile on her face and Zoro sighed, he chuckled and patted her head once again,

"Looks like I have a little sister now,"

Kai grinned and went back to observing the streets,

'Mother... I have a brother now!'

Kai's smile grew wider and she fiddled about in her seat,

10 minutes later

Zoro walked through the warehouse that was filled with people in masks, they all stood out of the way for Zoro and some even went as far as bowing to him, Kai gripped onto Zoro's jacket since she was a bit scared of the masks,

"Yo boss, who's the kid?"

Zoro smiled and looked down to Kai,

"Everyone, meet Kai, my little sister"

Gasps can be heard around the vast area and whispering can be heard, Kai gulped and gripped onto Zoro's jacket even harder,

"Is Marcus's group back yet?"

One of them quickly regained their senses and nodded,

"They got here a couple of minutes ago, they look beat up, though,"

Zoro chuckled at that and everyone soon got the picture of what happened to them, Kai pulled on Zoro's jacket to get his attention and Zoro crouched down to her height to see what was wrong,

"What's wrong Kai?"

"I want to help brother as well,"

Zoro smiled and patted her head, he motioned her to follow him and Kai obeyed,

"Do you remember Robin and Nami?"

Kai nodded,

"You're going to stay with them for the entire day tomorrow and if you like what they are doing you can join them ok?"

kai was confused but just went with it, she was already excited to what's going to happen anyways, Zoro's phone started beeping and he pulled it out, the words 'Robin' were visible on his screen,

"Robin?"

[Zoro, should we put Kai in school?]

"School? Are you sure?"

[Yep I'm sure, we are still preparing to take over Seoul anyways and I want to give kai a temporary education,]

"Kai is nine so maybe five years should do it? And she also wants to help the organization so I'm gonna put her with you and Nami for tomorrow ok?"

[Sure, I'll be more than glad to look after her,]

"Oh yeah and...How do I put this?..."

Zoro looked towards Kai and smiled, he covered his mouth so only Robin can hear,

"She called me brother! What am I supposed to do?!"

Kai noticed Zoro was whispering but left it, Robin laughed and Zoro can picture her smiling,

[Well then that gives you a little sister to look after,]

Zoro sighed and said goodbye to her with Robin doing the same,

"Kai?"

"Hmm?"

"Have you ever went to school?"

Kai's eyes opened in happiness and she hugged Zoro,

"O-oi!"

Zoro looked down to Kai and she was crying in happiness, she dug her head into his chest and gripped his jacket once again, everyone stopped what they were doing and looked over to Zoro and Kai,

"Thank you, brother!"

Zoro smiled and hugged her back,

"No problem, it's time for a new life Kai,"

Kai nodded and held on tighter as if her life was on the line,

3 WEEKS LATER

Kai grunted in pain as Chopper poured some medicine over her bruise, she was given the choice to either sit back and watch the madness happen or be the one to cause the madness, after watching Zoro spar with Mihawk, she decided she wanted to be swordsmen like Zoro.

After swinging a sword Mihawk saw raw potential in her, she can become a monster like Zoro if she trains just like him. At first, Zoro wanted to take it slowly, but Kai wanted to fight alongside Zoro so he had no choice,

For two weeks it was running and keeping the sword stance, she needed to run 50 miles a day and needed to keep her stance in the same position for 5 hours. She fell over when running and Chopper noticed when she came back,

"Ok, there you go Kai,"

Kai gave Chopper a smile and thanks him, she exited the medical bay and walked to town, she's in America right now and is currently going to school, Kai is a lot more mature than other children and know's five languages fluently,

She understands a lot more than most children but still has a long way to go, Kai took out some keys and unlocked the door,

"I'm back!"

Robin looked up from her book and welcomed her, the time was currently 7:40 AM, she still had ten minutes before going to school,

"Is brother back from Korea yet?"

Robin put some food in her bag and shook her head,

"Not yet, your brother will be fine ok?"

Robin gave Kai her bag and patted her head with a smile on her face, she walked with Kai to the front door and waved her goodbye,

"Ok, bye big sister!"

Robin watched as Kai ran down the road to the school, Robin was big sister and Nami was just sister, it almost made Zoro and Robin look like they were married, some people even asked if Zoro was Kai's dad,

Robin giggled at that memory and saw Kai disappear from view, Robin closed the door and locked it then closed the curtains, she sat on the coffee table and opened the laptop in front of her, she joined an audio only channel,

"Can I get an update on what's going on?"

WITH ZORO

Zoro cut down the next guard and grabbed a man by his throat, he then stabbed him in the stomach and the man coughed blood on Zoro's face, but that only made Zoro's excitement pump,

Zoro cut his stomach open, spilling all his intestines on the floor, he threw the corpse away and walked further into the nightclub, the music was pumping and scream can be heard around the room, Zoro let them run away, there was really no point in chasing them if there were twenty hounds stationed outside,

His ear comm turned on and someone was yelling from the other side,

"Boss! The military is here! We can kill them right?"

Zoro grinned and chuckled,

"Do you even have to ask?"

He heard several cheers from the other side and Zoro went to the window and looked down, there was several tanks and helicopters, blood was seen everywhere and fire was spreading, a helicopter passed him and a rocket passed the window and collided with the aircraft,

The aircraft spun and crashed into a nearby building, Zoro kept his smile on his face the entire time and heard explosions downwards, the tanks were destroyed and his hounds were cheering,

Zoro smirked and turned to the exit,

'What a wonderful day!'

WITH KAI

"Bye Amy"

"Bye Kai"

Kai walked down the road to the small but roomy house on the end of the street and opened the door,

"I'm home!"

"Welcome back Kai!"

It wasn't Robin who greeted her this time, it was Nami,

"Sister Nami! Where's big sister?"

Nami smiled at her and motioned her to sit down next to her,

"Robin's gone out to get some food from Sanji, she should be back in twenty minutes so why don't you get changed?"

Kai nodded and went upstairs, she changed into a shirt and trousers then went downstairs to see Nami on the news,

[Breaking News! Koreas defenses are losing to the terrorist group known as 'Asura'-]

"Is brother in Korea?"

Nami nodded and Kai sat down next to her,

[We have lost all the main buildings of Seoul and people are being slaughtered, they will continue advancing and if they do come, we are ready for them,]

[Do you think you can push all of them back?]

[Yes I do,]

"Bit cocky isn't he?"

The girls turned around to see Robin with a bag of food in her hands,

"Robin? Sorry we didn't notice you there,"

"Big sister, Is brother going to be ok?"

Robin smiled at her and patted her head as she passed them,

"Of course, he is, he's your brother after all,"

[They are coming! Stop filming no-!]

The girls looked over at the screen and saw their hounds shooting the camera crew as well as the commander of the military,

Kai noticed Marcus's mask since his mask is now a german shepherd,

[Well hello world! 'Asura' gives his thanks for filming us, we are taking this city as payment ok? Thanks pumpkins]

Marcus smashed the camera and the girls giggled,

"Well here's some food, Sanji made it"

 **AN: I hope I get some reviews on this chapter ^_^, I worked really hard on this chapter guys! PLEASE REVIEW, THEY POWER MY MOTIVATION TO WRITE FOR YOU GUYS!**

 **ok? I got none last chapter and I was crying ;_;**

 **Bye Guys! See you in the next update!**


	8. Let The Good Times Come

**AN: I have quite a lot to say today, so please be sure to read all of this!**

 **So this month I received a review from a wonderful person called duchessonette, she gave me a lot of tips to make my story longer and gave me quite a few ways to improve. So today I am posting what I call a 'test chapter' If you like this way of writing then I will continue writing like this and If you want me to continue how I always write then please do tell! This all depends on what your answers would be.**

 **If you want me to continue this way of writing, then I would be posting a lot later but it would be worth it!**

 **If no then I shall continue with the way I was before and updates will come regularly, not sure if it would be worth it but it is your choice so choose wisely!**

 **Plus special thanks to 'Guest' for reviewing on most of my chapters in a single day! That was insane and I was very happy! ^_^**

 **So please answer and...**

 **Enjoy!**

Changing The World

Chapter 8 - Let The Good Times Come

Zoro let the cold water drop onto his head and crawl down his skin, after a long day he needed some refreshments, he was still in Korea and Robin has already stationed his hounds all around the city, he was proud of this... raid. He has gained at least 20 million dollars from the entire area and worrying about weapons would be out of his mind for now. He stopped the shower and stepped out, his feet were against the icy cold floor and Zoro grabbed the nearest towel and started drying his hair, after dying himself he put on a shirt and a dark suit, he walked out of the bathroom and checked his phone. He had a few voice mails from Robin, he played all of them and put his phone on speaker so he can multitask,

[Hey Zoro I just wanted to let you know that Nami used your fake identity's bank account... again, she said you deserved it since you left Kai without telling her first, and also when would you be coming back? I know it's just been a week but I miss you, can't keep a lover waiting can you? Naughty boy]

Zoro chuckled and poured himself some wine, he hasn't 'touched' Robin ever since Kai came into their lives, Zoro was doing fine without sex but Robin... He doesn't really know her position,

'Well, just have to wait'

He put the glass down after one last sip and grabbed his swords that were on the sofa, he opened the door and welcomed the sight of an empty hallway of a five-star hotel, he shut the door behind him and took the stairs instead of the elevator for a very good reason. As Zoro walked out to the streets of Seoul shouts can be heard and laughter filled the area, some people were having a drink whilst others just messed around.

Zoro walked down the set of grand stairs and a helicopter started it's engine causing the fan to spin rapidly, Zoro jumped in and sat down rather quickly, "Where to boss?" asked the pilot, Zoro thought for a small while and sighed, "Might as well go back to America, get me to the airport," The pilot nodded and pressed a couple of buttons, "You got it,"

The aircraft hovered above the ground and people started cheering, Zoro looked down to see all of his hounds giving him a last goodbye and Zoro smirked, the helicopter started to move and Zoro rested for the entire ride.

WITH ROBIN

Robin sipped on her coffee and yawned, it was night in America and Zoro promised that he would arrive tomorrow morning, she closed her book and put it down on the coffee table and stretched, she went upstairs to check on Kai, she walked silently up the stairs and opened Kai's bedroom door, Robin smiled at what she saw. In the bed was Kai sleeping soundly with a book still open on her chest, Robin came over to the bed and closed the book, she put it away then covered Kai with her bedsheets,

It's almost as if Kai was with them ever since the beginning, she got along with everyone and is coping well with school, Robin sighed and decided to get some sleep, as she opened her and Zoro's bedroom his scent overwhelmed her. She drew a ragged breath and took off her jacket, then her pants, she was desperate for his touch. It's been weeks since Robin had him near her, she always had the urge to relief herself but fought against it since she can be pretty loud.

She jumped into bed and turned off the lights with a switch next to the bed and fell into the abyss of dreams.

8 HOURS LATER

Kai opened her eyes to meet with the sun rays, she closed her eyes instantly and turned over, she checked the time and it was two more hours until school, she yawned and got up, her hair was a mess but she paid no mind to it. She stretched her arms and someone came into her room, "Big sister?" Robin smiled at her, she leaned on the door frame and observed the mess on Kai, "Little Kai are you sure you want to go to school like that?" Kai shook her head and Robin grabbed the brush and motioned her to sit on her lap, Kai obliged and let Robin brush her hair,

"Is brother coming back today?" asked Kai, Robin nodded and Kai smiled with excitement, Robin looked at how happy she was to hear that and smiled to herself, "Do you like anyone at school Kai?" Kai blushed and Robin gave her a teasing smile, Kai shook her head furiously and sat in silence with her knees under her chin, Robin smirked and carried on with brushing her hair. "Ok done" Kai smiled at Robin and tied her hair up in a ponytail she looked at herself in the mirror and smiled.

"Getting ready for the special boy?" Kai blushed even harder and pouted at Robin, Robin chuckled, "Come on breakfast is ready,"

"Ok!"

WITH ZORO

Zoro smirked at the sight of the abandoned hanger, it brought back so many memories that it was almost painful, "You can turn back now! I'm going to jump!" The pilot looked at Zoro as if he was insane, "Boss?!" Zoro smirked at him and jumped out of the plane, he fell at incredible speeds and Zoro unsheathed his white blade, he smashed into the ground with only the sword on the ground, he was doing a handstand on the blade and smirked to himself. It's been months since he did that, he jumped off the sword pulling it out of the ground as he did so and watched as the plane leave, Zoro walked towards the hangar. A light green sports car was waiting for him there and Zoro grinned, Zoro pulled out his keys and jumped in, the rev of the car made Zoro pump with excitement,

Who said road trips aren't fun?

2 hours later

"Ok children, let's take a break" The class cheered and Kai sighed, this stuff compared to Robins teaching is a lot easier, but Robin wanted her to review the basics to get a hang of it. Kai sighed once more and closed her book. She looked around the classroom and smiled to herself, she always wanted to go to a normal school, she never knew what it felt like to go to school normally.

"Kai?" Kai snapped out of her thoughts and looked behind her, her friend Amy was standing there with a smile on her face, "Hi Amy," Amy sat next to Kai and pulled out some food from her bag. "Do you want some?" Kai shook her head,

"No thanks, I'm still full from breakfast," Kai looked outside and saw a light green car speed across the street, seeing that car reminded her of Zoro, she heard sirens coming closer and everyone looked out the window, multiple police cars sped past the school and Kai got excited.

'Brother!'

30 minutes later

Zoro opened the door with a small smile on his face, "Robin?", Zoro went up stairs to their bedroom and as soon as he walked in, he felt soft yet strong arms go around his neck, "Robin?" Robin gripped onto him and smiled, she rested her face on his suit and sighed happily,"Don't you have something to say?" Zoro smirked and turned around, he put his face close to Robin's causing her to blush, "I'm back,"

Robin smiled and smashed her lips against his, she wrapped her arms around his neck once more and Zoro kissed her back, he held onto her waist and Robin pushed him on the bed, she crawled seductively onto Zoro's chest and smirked, "I'm on top this time" Zoro smirked at that, "No promises"

MI5 Centre

Tashigi slammed the folder down on her desk and sighed in annoyance, Asura attacked yet another city and everyone still have no idea in who he is, apparently he has no connections and spreading this out to the public would only make people that have green hair look like a terrorist leader, Tashigi sighed again and slouched into her chair, she looked at the pictures that have been taken off 'Asura', his hair was light green and he wields three unique and legendary swords, his eyes were blurred out and his voice was tuned a lot so people can't capture his voice,

His hair was the only clue they have and Tashigi couldn't take it anymore, she despised people who did this, it was disgusting to her, the only justice is the one where you protect the innocence of the people, people can already tell that these are no normal terrorist attacks and is starting to think that a criminal organization is at work,

Tashigi relaxed further into her chair and sighed once again, when would she stop doing this kind of work?

The phone on her desk started ringing and she picked it up, "Tashigi speaking," the annoyance present in her voice, "Tashigi, you have letters to deliver in France,"Tashigi was confused yet happy at the same time, "What post sir?" Tashigi quickly fished out the available towns and cities that 'Asura' can attack, "Paris, Smoker shall be assigned as your commander, get there ASAP"

"Yes sir" The call ended and Tashigi was happy, she managed to get out of the office, she might even find out who Asura is, then she remembered, Smoker, the man who always piles the paperwork onto her,

She clenched her fists in her hair and grunted, it's going to a long week.

With Robin and Zoro

Zoro woke up to the sunlight and felt something soft on his chest, he looked down and saw Robin resting soundly, he smiled and brushed some hair away from her face causing her to stir, Zoro's smile grew wider and he rested his head on the pillow once more, he looked over to his left to the digital alarm clock, 02:48 PM, Kai should be coming home soon. He picked Robin up and rested her onto the bed gently, he then started to get dressed as he was about to put on his t-shirt he looked at his image in the mirror, the scar going down his chest was still a sight for sore eyes, but instead of grimacing it Zoro chuckled at the sight of it.

He put on the shirt and grabbed his bandanna, the same one he had for nine years, his phone started vibrating and he went downstairs to answer it, "Hello?"

"ZORO!"

Zoro smirked at the one calling, "Luffy, how's it going friend?" Luffy laughed and he heard someone try to grab the phone off him, "Zoro! Did you hurt Kai-chan?!" More chaos could be heard from the other side as Nami grabbed the phone, "Did you come back today Zoro?"

"Yep, got back two hours ago, had my time with Robin and I thought about paying you guys a visit after Kai comes back," Sanji screamed at that point as he noticed what Zoro did to her, "ZORO, BRING MEATTT, SANJI SAID HE WON'T GIVE ME ANY BECAUSE THERE'S NONE LEFT"

"We just fucking ate you piece of shit!" Zoro grinned at what was going on, it's been years since they met and none of them changed,"How's life over there?" Nami laughed sarcastically and Zoro smirked, "Its's brilliant, we never run ut food and we totally have a lot of FUCKING MONEY!" Zoro laughed at that and he heard the door open,

"Brother!", Zoro looked behind him to see Kai stood at the door, "Sit down Kai, I'm speaking with everyone," Kai obliged and sat down next to Zoro, "Hello?" screams can be heard and shouts were everywhere, "Kai- chan! How was school?! I hope that the marimo didn't ruin it because he was speeding today," Zoro got slightly pissed at that and Nami laughed, Kai giggled and shook her head, "School was fine Sanji and brother didn't faze me from my studies," Zoro ruffled her hair and smirked, "That's my sister! Oh yeah wait here, I got something for you," Kai nodded and took the phone off Zoro, she watched as he went upstairs and Nami spoke up again,

"Where's Robin?"

"I think sister's asleep, she would be happy to know that brother is back!" Sanji coughed furiously and Nami laughed, Kai was confused but decided to leave it, "Here," Zoro came down with a golf bag and Kai was shocked to see what was inside it, inside was a Dark red katana with a black hilt, "B-b-but brother," Zoro smirked at her, "A friend of mine made it for you, be sure to use it," Kai tackled Zoro with a hug after he put it down and was crying out of happiness, Zoro hugged her back and patted her head, "Thanks brother!"

"Looks like someones happy," Zoro and Kai looked over to the stairs and Robin as there standing in her shirt and jeans, "Big sister! Look at what brother got me!"

Zoro smiled at how cheerful it was right now but unfortunately, the good times always end and the bad times shall come.

It was always like that, it's almost like a curse that everyone has.

 **AN: DO YOU LIKE THIS NEW WAY OF WRITING? If you do please tell me! My schechdule would change completely to how you want my story to be written out.**

 **Did you enjoy the chapter? If you did don't forget to review and favourite the story! Remind me of any mistakes that are visible and I'll try to fix them, but most of all please enjoy!**

 **See you guys in the next update! :D**


	9. Please Read this for further Notice

IMPORTANT PLEASE READ -

 **I don't really have much to say today except for the fact that I am going to rewrite this entire story, I have been thinking about it for a while and I decided that Im not gonna be lazy and Im gonna get up and do it!**

 **Don't worry! The plot would somehow stay the same and Im just gonna hope that I do better on this end. So by the end of this month I should have a remastered,**

 **'Changing The World'**

 **And a bunch of happy people reading! (Hopefully)**

 **So that was pretty much all I had to say for today, Please don't be mad at me!**

 **ALSO, one last thing,**

 **since Im creating like a new 'thing' I want you guys to think of a name for the new... uh... 'thing'**

 **It has to be a title that has a very small referance to what Im writing about and You can give me as many names as you want and I'll pick the winner from what I fancy the most suitable and best name for the new 'ting'!**

 **So thank you everyone who has supported me on this series so far and I shall see you in my new remastered...**

 **You should get the point..**

 **Well thank you for giving up your time for this and bye!**


End file.
